Madness
by Mantinas
Summary: This is my posting for Halloween. Though it's not scary...Just demented. What could possibly go wrong when you open a door in the rocks? Nothing, right? Rating just to be safe...though I'm sure it's right. Is it really so scary that no one reviews?


Madness

Mantineus-Here is something for the season. I LOVE Halloween!!!! I know I should be working on my other stories. But this was nagging me ever since I listened to "Room Of Angel(s)" again.

Balthazar-This is his excuse. He just wanted to write this.

Mantineus-Shut up! That is not true!(Hits Balthazar).

Disclaimer-I own nothing!!

Warning!!!!!!!!-Graphic demented mind syndrome. And I do NOT mean to hurt anyone's feelings when I wrote 'stupid books'. It's just how the story flows. So please don't get mad and try to kill me!

-------------------

Orochimaru sat at his desk in his secret room. A room that not even Kabuto knows of. A room filled with scrolls of the jutsus he discovered and mastered over the countless years. He was slumped forlornly in his chair. His hand spinning his sake glass. He had opened the door to hell and was hiding from what he wanted most. Power.

He sighed, taking a swig of sake, and then gently placed the porcelain cup on his desk. Memories of yesterday flooding his mind. Getting himself numb before they came. Ending everything.

---------------------

He didn't mean to do it. All he wanted was power. The thing all men craved. He didn't mean to open the door. It looked like a regular door, but with carvings that you would expect from a scary movie. The twisted faces, screaming in agony. The malignant smiles and laughter filled faces of creatures of mixed species. With bodies on pikes with said creatures lapping up the blood trickling down.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves. We have to answer another question before we answer the big one.

Now that Orochimaru thought about it. The more he was glad Kabuto was dead. Tempting him with body motions. If it wasn't for him he never would have opened the door. 'If only that stupid love-struck boy didn't suggest a walk.' Orochimaru thought. 'Then I'd have satisfaction.' For surely now, Konoha was destroyed. His Sasuke dead and one of the many corpses. He'd only hoped that his death was swift. But who was he kidding?! He knew what the boy had fought. And they would have made it slow…maybe even rapping the raven as his body was shutting down.

But he knew deep down that it was his fault and no one else. He opened the door. And they got out.

Now, Orochimaru wasn't religious. But now he wished he had read those stupid books. Any of them. It didn't matter! All he believed was that he deserved better than what he got. That he was to be Hokage! But…when he stood eye to eye (sometimes eyes and heads) with the figures in the door and then some. In their foggy world filled with punishment.

They grabbed Kabuto and dragged him through the door. What he went through, Orochimaru could only imagine as he went to a place not meant for the living. And Orochimaru ran as they all burst through the door.

When he got to the lair, he told them, his pawns, to fight and defend if they so chose. Orochimaru was in his secret room before the fight. And he was sure they lost. And if they ran, they'd surely be dead anyway.

A loud knocking shook him from his thoughts. He knew none of his men knew of the room. So it had to be one of them. He gulped his sake and coughed. He was numb now. He could handle what was to come.

-------------------

All of the world was in shambles. Cities, villages, towns, everything. All destroyed in their wave of destruction. And the creatures were long gone. But we're getting ahead of ourselves again. We still need to see what happened with Orochimaru.

He stood up, a brave coward, as the outsider broke the door. Dust rose, and from it came a tall figure, clad only in human flesh, spotted the drunken man. It's red eyes piercing the snake's soul. It darted towards Orochimaru. And that was it.

Well, surely you do not wish me to go into detail! Okay. Fine. I will.

The creature lunged at Orochimaru, knocking him down. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp jagged teeth. It lowered its head and bit his throat. His entire neck broke, he felt himself go. Unable to breathe.

The creature looked at Orochimaru's yellow eyes. Liking the orbs, it dug its dirty, long, and sharp fingers into the sockets, tearing them from their original craters. Orochimaru tried to scream, but failed. With it's other hand, he tore out its own red ones. It was temporarily blinded, but felt the two new ones in his hand. He shoved them in. And when he could see, Orochimaru was dead.

No one left, they crawled back towards their door. Once they came back, and the door was once again closed, they found that they had a few new toys to play with.

They left this world knowing that one day, in the distant future, they would be freed once more. When the world of the living replenished it's surface with curious creatures once again. They would again ravage the planes. And they could wait.

They're still waiting.

The End

----------------------

Mantineus-I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm sure many of you have questions. I'll be happy to answer them.

Goodbye. And Happy Halloween.


End file.
